Ash (Sing)
Ash is a female crested porcupine and character in the movie Sing. Appearance Ash (possibly short for Ashley) is an anthropomorphic porcupine. She has light brown fur with dark brown and white quills, with 5 quills next to her ears on each side of her face. She also has blue eyes, dark brown eyebrows, a black nose and mouth, and she appears to be wearing black mascara and dark brown eye shadow. She wears a light grey long sleeved shirt under her black and grey striped mid-sleeved shirt, which has two quills pinned through the front along with 3 pins: a bow-tie shaped green pin, a circle shaped yellow pin, and a circled shaped white pin with a yellow circle . She also wears a red, white and black checkered skirt with blue jeans underneath and dark blue and white lace up sneakers. During rehearsals, Ash wears a sparkly purple dress with frilly white layers underneath that went down to her feet and matching shoes, due to Buster wanting to make her into a "pop princess". During her performance of "Set It All Free", she wears this dress, but she has cut up the bottom so that it is now about knee length, a red leather jacket, red stripped leggings, and black lace up boots. At the beginning of the performance, she wears Becky's red heart-shaped sunglasses, which she left in Ash's apartment when Ash kicked her and Lance out, and she throws them into the crowd after she begins performing. She also wears sparkly blue eye shadow. Personality Ash is a prickly teenage porcupine with a punk rock attitude. She auditions for the competition with her egotistical, unsupportive jerk of a boyfriend (which eventually cheats on her), unable to see just how much he is holding her back. In rehearsals, her rebellious nature continually puts her at odds with Buster, who envisions her as a pop star princess whereas Ash wants to write her own authentic rock songs that reflect her unique style. Powers and Abilities Along with being able to sing, Ash also plays an electric guitar. Her guitar through most of the movie is red and white, with a green star sticker and what appears to be scribbles in yellow and white marker. However, the guitar she uses during her performance is black and white. She also has the ability to write songs, as she writes her own original song, "Set It All Free" for her performance, which was inspired by her getting over Lance cheating on her. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Buster Moon Flik Red Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Magic Lover Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Clark Medina Leah Olivar Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Sing Category:Sing Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Animals Category:Porcupines Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animated Characters